1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chair armrests. More particularly, the present invention relates to chair armrest assemblies which are adjustable to accommodate the physical characteristics of a variety of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many armrests provided in today's chairs include structures permitting an individual to adjust the position of the armrest relative to the seat of the chair. When an armrest is properly positioned, the comfort of the individual is enhanced. It is also likely that a properly positioned armrest will aid the individual's long term physical well being, since an individual seated in a comfortable chair is more likely to sit with proper posture.
Many prior adjustable armrests are limited in their range of adjustments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,993, to Murcott, discloses an arm support which is vertically adjustable by means of a series of vertically spaced apertures. The apertures cooperate with a pin member formed on the bottom of the arm itself. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,422, to Althofer et al., discloses an arm support for a keyboard. The support is vertically and laterally adjustable. The support also pivots horizontally and vertically using a hinge and spring arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,790, to Johnson, discloses a pivotable armrest which may be set at a variety of preselected heights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,995, to Miller, provides adjustment through the use of cable members which are laterally deflectable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,102, to Aaras, discloses an armrest which is vertically and angularly adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,688, to Wood, discloses an armrest which is adjustable vertically and laterally. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,323, to Brodersen, discloses a self-adjusting armrest which is adjustable in height and slope by means of a ratchet and pawl.
The adjustment structures utilized by these armrests are generally cumbersome. They require the user to manipulate the armrest in an inconvenient manner when a user wishes to adjust the orientation of the armrest. Consequently, individuals are often forced to sit in uncomfortable positions because they forego the complicated adjustment structures provided by the prior art armrests. Worse yet, the uncomfortable positions in which these individuals are forced to sit may cause long term physical problems, requiring therapy, medication, and surgery.
In view of the armrest assemblies provided by the prior art, a need continues to exist for an armrest assembly which may be reoriented in a variety of directions, while also providing a user with a convenient manner in which to reorient the armrest. The present invention provides such an armrest.